HunHan Songfic: Menjaga Hati
by Cherry Jung
Summary: Walau Luhan pergi Sehun tak akan pergi... It's my first songfic/? HUNHAN. SEHUN. LUHAN. YAOI.TYPO EVERYWHERE. DLDR


Masih tertinggal bayanganmu  
Yang telah membekas di relung hatiku

Hujan tanpa henti seolah pertanda  
Cinta tak di sini lagi  
Kau tlah berpaling

Sehun duduk mengahdap jendela menatap keluar. Sudah dua hari ia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Hanya memandang hujan yang tidak berhenti sudah dua hari ini dan juga sejak ia menerima surat undangan dari seorang yang di kasihinya. Undangan pernikahan, _Xi Luhan dan Deng Cao._ Pria China pilihan orang tua Luhan. Dan juga cinta pertama Luhan.

Sehun tidak pernah berfikir bahwa Luhan akan kembali dengan Deng Cao karena yang Sehun tahu, Luhan dan Deng Cao sudah putus hubungan, dan juga Deng Cao dari yang ia tahu tidak pernah menyukai Luhan lebih dari adik. Tapi mau bagaimana, walaupun orang tua Luhan setuju dengan hubungan Sehun dan Luhan, tapi mereka pasti ingin yang terbaik untuk Luhan. Deng Cao memang lebih dewasa dari Sehun bahkan umur Deng Cao juga lebih tua dari Luhan. Deng Cao juga lebih mapan dari Sehun. Walaupun Sehun juga anak orang berada, tapi Deng Cao berbeda, Deng Cao membuka usaha perusahaannya dari nol, dan itu adalah point lebih Deng Cao.

Sehun tidak tahu dan tidak pernah menduga ketika Deng Cao kembali dan melamar Luhan, Luhan akan goyah. Selama ini, Sehun percaya kepada Luhan. Luhan memang cantik dan banyak yang mengejarnya, tapi Sehun percaya Luhan tidak akan berpaling ke yang lain. Tapi ternyata, Deng Cao, cinta pertama Luhan yang mengalihkan Luhan.

Biarkan aku menjaga perasaan ini, ohh  
Menjaga segenap cinta yang telah kau beri

Engkau pergi, aku takkan pergi  
Kau menjauh, aku takkan jauh  
Sebenarnya diriku masih mengharapkanmu

Sekarang Sehun hanya berharap semua ini mimpi. Dan saat bangun nanti, semua kembali seperti semula. Luhan yang manja padanya, Luhan yang tersenyum untuknya dan Luhan yang ada disisinya. Oh Baekhyun, kakak Sehun dan Cho Kyuhyun, sepupu kesayangan Sehun sudah menyuruhnya untuk Move On. Bahkan sahabat baiknya yang suka bertengkar dengannya, Kim Jongin mendukung keputusan saudara saudara Sehun dan khawathir dengan Sehun.

Sehun yakin Luhan masih mencintainya, dan Luhan hanya terbawa masa lalu dimana Luhan dulu memang bermimpi menikah dengan Deng Cao. Pernikahan Luhan dengan Deng Cao adalah impian Luhan saat kecil. Tapi, Sehun percaya Luhan masih mencintainya. Luhan memang pergi dari Sehun karena statusnya adalah istri Deng Cao nantinya, dan Sehun yakin Luhan pasti kaan menjauhinya karena Luhan akan merasa tidak enak dengan Deng Cao. Tapi Sehun tidak mau . Sehun akan selalu berada di sekiar Luhan, menjaga dan mengawasi Luhan. Karena Sehun memang bodoh seperti kata Kyuhyun , baekhyun dan Jongin. Sehun bodoh karena masih mengharapkan Luhan.

Masih adakah cahaya rindumu  
Yang dulu selalu cerminkan hatimu 

Aku takkan bisa menghapus dirimu  
Meski ku lihat kini  
Kau di seberang sana

Sehun memandang Luhan sendu dari jendela gereja. Hari ini tepat hari pernikahan Luhan dengan Deng Cao. Baekhyun sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak datang, namun cuci otak alah Cho Kyuhyun berhasil menyuruhnya datang ke pesta ini. Dia dapat melihat Luhan cantik dengan mengenakan tuxedo putih dengan bunga di sampingnya. Luhan terlihat sangat bahagia. Sementara Sehun hanya memandang Sendu luhan dan bertanya dalam hati

Apa Luhan bahagia?

Apa Luhan senang?

Apa Luhan sudah melupakan Sehun?

Apa Luhan tidak merindukan Sehun seperti Sehun merindukan Luhan?

Sehun menghapus pertanyaan gila dan bayangan memorinya dengan Luhan dulu, Sehun focus memandang Luhan diseberangnya yang berada di dalam gereja. Luhannya, sangat cantik. Ah itu bukan Luhannya lagi, sadarlah Oh Sehun. Luhan sudah bukan milikmu lagi. Luhan milik Deng Cao.

Biarkan aku menjaga perasaan ini, ohh  
Menjaga segenap cinta yang telah kau beri  
Engkau pergi, aku takkan pergi  
Kau menjauh, aku takkan jauh  
Sebenarnya diriku masih mengharapkanmu

Sehun tertawa kecil dan tersenyum sendu melihat Luhan yang tersenyum manis kepada para tamu undangan yang ada. Sehun memang bodoh karena sudah tahu Luhan resmi milik orang lain tapi masih saja begini. Bahkan, saat tadi Luhan meliriknya dan menatapnya dengan sendu walau sekilas, Sehun masih dengan pikirannya untuk selalu di sekeliling Luhan.

Andai akhirnya  
Kau tak juga kembali  
Aku tetap sendiri  
Menjaga hati

Sehun memang bodoh benar benar bodoh jika sudah menyangkut tentang Luhan. Hanya Luhan seorang yang dapat mengalihkan dunia Sehun. Dunia Sehun sudah penuh dengan Luhan Luhan dan Luhan. Bahkan Sehun rasa dia sudah mulai gila karena berniat tetap mencintai Luhan dengan kondisi saat ini.

Biarkan aku menjaga perasaan ini, ohh  
Menjaga segenap cinta yang telah kau beri  
Engkau pergi, aku takkan pergi  
Kau menjauh, aku takkan jauh  
Sebenarnya diriku masih mengharapkanmu

Tapi sekali lagi Sehun memang bodoh, karena dia berfikir jika dia diberi kesempatan bertemu dan berbicara dengan Luhan, dia ingin mengatakan bahwa dia akan selalu mencintai Luhan. Walau Luhan bukan miliknya, walau Luhan menangis menyuruhnya untuk move on, walau Luhan akan marah dengannya karena dia egois, dia akan tetap di sekitar Luhan. Dan jika nanti suami Luhan, menyakiti Luhan, Sehun harap, Luhan mau kembali padanya. Karena dia akan menunggu Luhan bagaimanapun juga. Karena dia adalah Sehun yang bodoh…..

Sejujurnya diriku masih mengharapkanmu

Karena masih mengharapkan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

A/U: hallo… saya kembali lagi hahaha, emang saya parah bukannya lanjutin remember me sama assdosku kekasihku malah buat FF baru saya lagi buntu ide sama pair CHANBAEK dan saya lagi kangen kangennya sama pair HunHan. Saya rindu pair HunHan

Dannnn ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu Yovie and the Nuno. Hmm.. aku sih niatnya ini song fic. Bener gak sih? Entah bagaimana banya cerita dengan pair HunHan di otak dan gatel pengen nulis, padahal besok ada presentasi hahahaha…

Gimana gimana ficnya? Sekali kali pengen buat Sehun yang sedih dan sengsara hahahaha… dan saya bingung mau kasih nama suami Luhan nanti siapa. Dan kepikiran sama Deng Cao nya Running Man China version hahahaha…

Saya mau bikin seq nya, tapi seq nya happy ending HunHan :D ada yang mau saran di jadiin songfic lagi seq nya apa nggak? Kalau di jadiin songfic kira kira lagunya apa ya? Dannnnn kalau yang review dan yang mau seq nya banyak baru aku bikin. Kalau sedikit aku gak bikin.

Okayyyyyyyyy sekian saja A/U dari saya hehe RnR Juseyooo~~~


End file.
